Le Jour des Fleurs sur la Tête
by Nelja
Summary: Pour la fête du sport, Milly a inscrit sans leur accord les membres du Conseil à une course par couples et en costumes ! Humour, sous-entendus LelouchSuzaku et MillyLloyd, on voit aussi le reste du conseil des élèves et Cécile. Après l'épisode 1x16.


_Code Geass appartient à Sunrise._

_Cette fic se passe entre les épisodes 16 et 17 de la première saison. Elle a été inspirée par un fanart de Nayung. C'est principalement de l'humour sur le conseil des élèves, mais elle contient aussi des allusions Lelouch/Suzaku et Milly/Lloyd._

* * *

><p><em>Un certain jour, une certaine heure<em>

Lelouch avait l'impression que son coeur allait éclater à force de courir.

Suzaku lui tendit le bras. "Je vais t'aider."

Lelouch aurait bien fait un discours passionné et légèrement interminable expliquant que comme le but de cette course était de sauver son honneur, et pas sa vie, accepter d'être porté comme un sac de pommes de terre aurait des conséquences rigoureusement contraires à celles qui étaient recherchées. Mais contrairement à Suzaku qui semblait être capable de mener une conversation en parallèle, il courait au maximum de ses capacités. Aussi, il ne put transmettre sa réponse que par un regard noir, qui sembla heureusement faire passer le message.

C'est alors que les papillons géants arrivèrent. Ils réussirent presque à détourner l'attention générale des plantes carnivores, fleurons de la technologie britanienne.

Lelouch sentit monter en lui quelque chose qui ressemblait à une folie douce et désespérée. La prochaine fois, il se ferait plutôt porter pâle pour aller préparer un coup d'état.

Ce serait toujours moins stressant que la Fête du Sport.

* * *

><p><em>Six heures plus tôt<em>

"Et enfin, la dernière épreuve ! Toutes les filles porteront un serre-tête abeille et des ailes, tous les garçons une fleur sur la tête ! La course d'obstacles se fera par couples, et ceux qui auront perdu leurs ailes ou leurs pétales, ou qui malencontreusement..." - ici, Milly fit mine d'essuyer une larme - "auront été séparés, seront automatiquement disqualifiés. C'est compris ?"

Les membres du conseil des élèves hochèrent la tête devant cette version légèrement psychédélique de l'éducation sexuelle pour les nuls. Shirley semblait très enthousiaste. Faisant partie du club de natation, elle avait passé beaucoup de temps sur l'organisation de ce festival. Rivalz, lui, regardait Milly avec adoration, et les autres étaient juste contents que la présentation soit finie.

"C'est parfait ! Et maintenant, pour cette dernière course de la Fête du Sport, il faut faire le tirage au sort des couples ! Tous les membres de tous les clubs sportifs participent, ainsi, bien sûr, que tous les membres du Conseil des Elèves !"

Il y eut un grand silence, le temps que tout le monde, selon leur implication et leurs facultés de raisonnement, ait le temps de mesurer exactement les conséquences de cette déclamation.

"Je suis tellement triste," s'exclama Kallen, avec un air faible et innocent parfaitement imité. "A cause de ma santé fragile, je vais faire perdre un garçon certainement charmant qui aura eu le malheur d'être mis en couple avec moi."

On aurait pu croire qu'elle allait fondre en larmes, et Milly céda. "D'accord. Kallen, tu resteras ici avec Nunnally, pendant que je m'occuperai des obstacles à proprement parler. Mais en tout cas, voilà vos costumes ! Vous pouvez les essayer dès maintenant !"

Comme à l'ordinaire, la révolte fut peu à peu remplacé par une immense vague de résignation.

Toute résistance _ouverte_ était totalement inutile.

* * *

><p><em>Deux heures plus tôt<em>

"Vous savez, dit Cécile à Milly à mi-voix, c'est la première fois que je le vois vraiment se déplacer pour une rencontre arrangée. Et il a même mis une cravate."

"Oh." dit Milly en rougissant.

Elles considérèrent toutes les deux Lloyd qui, un sourire ravi sur le visage, était en train d'apporter les dernières modifications au système de perception des mouvements de la libellule métallique.

"Cela doit être à cause de cette proposition de venir s'occuper des systèmes de la fête du lycée." suggéra Cécile.

"Oui, oui, j'en suis certaine !"

"Sans compter que chez nous, en raison d'un manque de budget, nous attendons encore la livraison des composants indispensables pour améliorer le Lancelot."

"Tant mieux !"

Cécile l'examina avec attention. "Vous n'avez pas l'air ravie au sujet de ces fiançailles, n'est-ce pas ?"

Milly fit la grimace. "Ce n'est pas contre lui."

"Oh, cela pourrait totalement être contre lui, je ne m'en offenserais pas, au contraire !" s'exclama Cécile, un sourire radieux sur le visage.

"Mais je suis trop jeune, et... voilà, je suis trop jeune."

"Il est trop vieux, vous voulez dire ?"

"Non, non ! Je n'ai pas envie de me marier maintenant, c'est tout ! C'est pour ça que j'aurais voulu lui montrer le lycée, pour qu'il réalise qu'il est en train de faire une erreur..." Elle eut soudain un regard choqué. "Dites-moi qu'il n'a pas de fétiche sur les uniformes de lycéennes !"

"Pas que je sache." rassura Cécile.

Milly poussa un soupir de soulagement.

"Mais pourquoi ne pas dire non ?" Cécile regarda intensément Milly. "Les parents qui vous reprocheraient la rupture si cela venait de vous, c'est cela ? Vous voulez que ça vienne de lui ?"

"C'est cela !" s'exclama Milly.

"Vous savez, je crois qu'un grand coup sur la tête suffirait à le dégoûter. Selon toute probabilité."

Milly soupira. "Malheureusement, je crains que pour mes parents, cela compte comme une rupture de mon côté. Non, je voudrais juste qu'il réalise que je ne suis pas assez... adulte pour lui."

Un bruit moins mécanique que les autres les détourna de leur conversation. Lloyd avait un ricanement sauvage alors qu'il dansait devant la libellule, s'amusant à l'esquiver. Quand elle passa ses défenses, arrachant un pan de sa veste, il rit encore plus fort.

"Ce n'est pas gagné." dit Cécile d'une voix très douce et pleine de compassion, mais qui n'arrivait pas à être vraiment encourageante.

"Ou alors, je vais juste... vous savez, lui parler le moins possible, rester polie, froide et distante, et voir ce qui se passe."

* * *

><p><em>Dix minutes plus tôt<em>

"C'est toi qui as le même symbole que moi ?" demanda Rivalz à Shirley d'un air embarrassé. Il se doutait que ce n'était pas lui qu'elle attendait.

Elle fit bonne figure, cependant, s'exclamant avec un grand sourire "Et je compte sur toi pour qu'on les explose tous !"

Cependant, elle cherchait Lelouch du coin de l'oeil, au moins pour _voir_ avec quelle fille il avait pu être casé.

"Où est-il donc passé ?" Shirley eut l'imprudence de demander à Milly si elle avait vu Lelouch et la jeune fille qui avait tiré le même symbole.

"Retrouve-les !" s'exclama la présidente, sautant sur Lloyd en train de régler quelque chose sur les écrans de contrôle, et, si Cécile était fiable, de ne pas fantasmer sur les mini-jupes des participantes. "Suzaku, et..." elle hésita un instant, hésitant à donner même son prénom auprès d'un noble britannien, "l'élève qui est avec lui ! Ils se sont enfuis, les ingrats !"

Lloyd prit la chose très au sérieux. "J'active immédiatement les caméras de surveillance placées dans les abeilles artificielles ! Je suis certain de pouvoir les retrouver en quelques instants !"

"Oh, ils paieront !" s'exclama Milly, se penchant sur son épaule pour suivre leur défaite, dans les détails et avec une cerise par-dessus.

Ce n'était sans doute pas parfait au niveau de la distance et de la froideur.

Mais il y avait plus urgent, dans l'immédiat.

* * *

><p><em>Cinq minutes plus tôt<em>

"Je crois que c'est bon." murmura Suzaku, assis derrière un pilier. Lelouch, affalé près de lui, poussa un soupir de soulagement. Le japonais reprit "Peut-être aurions-nous dû participer, malgré tout."

"Hors de question !" s'exclama Lelouch. "Des fleurs sur la tête ! Et quoi encore !" Suzaku ne sembla pas considérer que c'était une réaction excessive, et Lelouch en fut rassuré. De fait, il y avait certains coups de fil qu'il devait absolument passer aux Black Knights.

"Séparons-nous ici." suggéra-t-il, espérant pouvoir faire passer cela comme une tactique fine et productive, et pas juste comme un moyen d'écarter son meilleur ami quand il se trouvait avoir besoin de prévoir une action militaire contre son camp.

Quand une voix sarcastique semblant sortie de nulle part, si fit entendre.

"Oh ooooh ! Se séparer, une vraie tactique de héros de fim d'horreur !" déclama ladite voix que Suzaku identifia avec horreur comme celle de Lloyd.

Ce fut maintenant la voix de Milly qui explosa, claire et nette : "Vous deux, revenez immédiatement participer à la course ! Si vous ne revenez pas avant le départ, vous partirez en retard, mais dans tous les cas _vous la ferez quand même_ !"

C'est Suzaku qui identifia le premier les menaces comme provenant d'une abeille qui voletait devant lui. D'un geste élégant au cours duquel, calcula Lelouch, son pied monta au-dessus de sa tête, il l'écrasa contre le pilier.

Mais déjà commençait à se faire entendre un bourdonnement dans le lointain.

Lelouch et Suzaku, horrifiés, partirent tous les deux dans la direction opposée.

La séparation attendrait une autre fois.

* * *

><p><em>Retour à l'instant présent, qu'on pourrait aussi appeler "heure du désespoir"<em>

Suzaku régla leur compte, à mains nues, aux deux premiers papillons.

Ce n'était pas de la très bonne qualité, constata-t-il. Il eut un frisson en envisageant la possibilité que Lloyd _et_ Milly lui fassent payer cela.

Puis, sans hésiter, il massacra une des plantes carnivores pour empêcher Lelouch de se faire happer par une vrille particulièrement tenace.

"Je crois que j'ai cerné des motifs dans leurs mouvements !" lui murmura Lelouch, courant toujours pour échapper à l'essaim d'abeilles munies de caméras et de micros. "Regarde, d'une part, ils sont attirés en premier par les fleurs sur nos têtes. En second, ils essaient de ne pas se heurter les uns les autres. En troisième..."

Suzaku dut encore éliminer un des papillons pendant la conversation, puis deux, mais finalement, Lelouch put finir :

"En troisième, chacun ne vise qu'une seule fleur, et donc en maintenant les nôtres particulièrement proches l'une de l'autre, nous pourrions confondre la plupart d'entre eux."

En appliquant cette technique, ils réussirent effectivement à éviter le maximum de dangers possibles sans rien déteriorer, tout en courant presque à une vitesse normale. La situation était plutôt positive. Du moins, aussi positive qu'elle peut l'être quand on est poursuivi par une horde d'insectes mécaniques.

"He !" crièrent deux élèves, leurs chapeaux respectifs déchiquetés. "Vous vous trompez de sens !"

Et effectivement, ils étaient en train de courir en plein dans les _vrais_ participants à la course, qui arrivaient vers eux.

Lelouch fit le rapide calcul qu'en continuant dans cette direction, ils croiseraient tout le monde, mais tellement rapidement qu'ils n'auraient _pas le temps_ de les voir.

(Peut-être.)

* * *

><p><em>Heure du désespoir, plus trois minutes<em>

"Je n'arrive pas à y croire !" s'exclama Milly. Comme elle parlait trop près du micro, un des candidats fut surpris par une voix inattendue près de son oreille. Il sauta en arrière, et un pétale se fit immédiatement avaler par le papillon géant qui le poursuivait. Sa coéquipière poussa un soupir de résignation.

Milly eut aussi l'occasion d'observer Shirley qui protégeait Rivalz des papillons en faisant tournoyer une branche ramassée à terre, Nina qui, sous prétexte d'une faiblesse, se faisait manger ses ailes de papillon totalement exprès et suggérait à son coéquipier viril, sportif et déçu qu'ils devaient peut-être arrêter les frais tout de suite, et que d'ailleurs elle avait quelque chose d'urgent sur le feu.

"Ils ont réussi à m'échapper ! Même si nous les rattrapons, tout sera fini ! Aaaah, quels rabat-joie !"

Lloyd se retourna avec un grand sourire, et Milly eut l'envie de lui taper sur la tête, parents mécontents ou pas.

"Je crois que j'ai une idée." lança-t-il avec un enthousiasme déplacé.

* * *

><p><em>Heure du désespoir, plus dix minutes<em>

Enfin, il n'y eut plus de papillons, plus de plantes carnivores, plus de libellules géantes, plus d'abeilles vaguement en taille réelle mais factices tout de même, plus d'élèves gloussants, plus de chats de mauvaise humeur, encore que ceci semblât réservé exclusivement à Suzaku. Et ils purent s'arrêter pour souffler, épuisés. Pour une raison inexpliquée mais qui devait être à peu près descriptible par "paranoia bien justifiée", ils continuaient à maintenir leurs fleurs les plus proches possibles l'une de l'autre, et ne s'étaient pas laché la main non plus.

Quand soudain, Milly sortit de derrière un pilier comme un diable qui jaillit de sa boîte.

"Je tiens à vous dire, s'exclama-t-elle, que vous avez réussi à traverser le parcours prévu avec le meilleur temps répertorié !"

Lelouch et Suzaku la regardèrent avec horreur.

"Et des autorités scientifiques ont établi que le parcours était _exactement_ aussi difficile dans un sens que dans l'autre !"

Lloyd, sorti lui aussi de derrière le pilier, hocha la tête gravement, mais avec l'air de s'amuser beaucoup d'être l'autorité scientifique dont on n'hésiterait pas à ce servir.

"Donc vous êtes le couple officiel vainqueur de la Fête du Sport ! Félicitations !" Elle agita son appareil photo, avec lequel, assura-t-elle, elle avait pris largement assez de photos pour remplir tous les panneaux d'affichage dès le lendemain.

Et déjà, tous les perdants s'en revenaient, et Suzaku et Lelouch étaient beaucoup trop fatigués pour fuire cette marée humaine s'approchant d'eux très lentement comme une horde de zombies armés de félicitations.

Chacun d'entre eux eut largement le temps d'imaginer un plan qui détruirait cet appareil photo et ferait disparaître _tout_ ce qui représentait une preuve compromettante, et aurait l'immense inconvénient de révéler à une foule dense des capacités de contrôle de l'information bien au-delà de celles qu'on attendait d'un lycéen moyen.

La seule possibilité était de se résigner, comme Lelouch et Suzaku se le transmirent d'un coup d'oeil complice.

Vraiment, repensa Lelouch avec désespoir, qu'on lui donne plutôt que ça un bon coup d'état à organiser, n'importe quand.

* * *

><p><em>Et encore après...<em>

"OK," avoua Milly avec une certaine réticence, "c'était amusant." Ce qui était strictement vrai. La question était de savoir s'il était possible de le mentionner sans glisser sur des chemins dangereux, par exemple le mariage.

"Certainement, certainement." dit Lloyd. "Il faudra le refaire. Et d'ailleurs, je voulais vous demander..."

C'est à cet instant précis que Cécile entra en coup de vent dans la pièce. Milly ne sur jamais si elle l'avait fait exprès pour la sortir d'une situation embarrassante, pour contrarier Lloyd, pour empêcher quelque chose pour une tout autre raison, ou si c'était _vraiment_ un hasard. "Je viens de recevoir l'appel que nous attendions, les nouveaux composants sont arrivés !"

Le cerveau de Lloyd sembla changer instantanément de mode de fonctionnement, alors que sa voix accélérait brutalement.

"Comme je disais, c'était très agréable, et le moment est venu que je m'en aille, au revoir, à la prochaine !"

Il partit juste un peu plus vite que le permettait la politesse, et Milly réalisa alors seulement qu'elle ne connaîtrait jamais la fin de sa phrase.

Elle n'avoua jamais qu'elle aurait bien voulu - juste par curiosité, certainement.


End file.
